Persona 3 : Reborn
by Kairanio
Summary: Minato has Re-Awakened to enjoy his senior high school life, but as the months progress weird things start happening to the seal he use to leave. What will happen now? Time for SEES to come back out of retirement. Parings : oc x Fukka, OcxAigis Akihikko x Minako


**Hello my fellow readers I'm back. My story got deleted by higher ups so I re posted it. Same Ocs different plot and it's rated case I MUST write a M chapter,I'll make it into a single story. Now that's over with let's begin.**

**Oh wait one more thing.**

**The person named LeGovenor,stole the original Arisato Resolution story. Previous readers who read the original story from me,help me put a stop to him. **

**That let's start it up**.

* * *

Hello, my name is Minato Arisato. Yep, the Hero who halted the world's 're probably wondering how am I talking to you now. Well, let's just say I had a deal with the devil…kidding. It all started while I was still the Great Seal. I watched my friends fight Erebus and the way they acted, trying to decide whether they should go back in time to rescue me... or leave me be and return to the present. They made the right choice, but still… seeing my lifeless body in the hospital in a coma is just too depressing. I needed to do something about this. Fighting Erebus, day after day, is too sad. I know what I did was right but… I miss her:

_Yukari_

She's the main reason why I want to go back. Not to mention my other family. Minako, my twin sister who is the sweetest and nicest girl ever. Though at times, she is a prissy girl. My adopted twin sister, Sarisa, who has some serious anger problems. Now that she's pregnant, and her training in martial arts, she will put up a she is very kind to us and her freinds. She's the co boss of a small company the Arisato's own. I still have no clue what it is though. My future brother-in-law, Kenta, a reporter who is now engaged with Sarisa. He's a great guy and is very nice, though he does have a weird fear of rabbits, especially the white ones. Then there's my rival and twin brother, Kaijeno. Whatever I do, he tries to do it better than me... but always fails. Just like Yukari, he also has a fear of ghosts. Yeah, this is literally what is left of the Arisato family: a couple of weirdos, but those weirdos are all I have left.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I used all of my Personas, except my Ultimates, and combined them all to make one replica of me. Just one problem… the Persona copy of myself is limited and it can only last a few months with will be the 18th of August, which will also be an extremely important date because this will decide the fate of the world.

Knowing this, I still went on. I left the Great Seal and the first thing I did was head to the velvet room. Hopefully, Igor would help me. Instead of Igor, I found Margret, who was the only one there. As a Soul, I had no idea what to do or how to return to my original body. That's when Margaret introduced her niece named Celestia. She's not a member of the Velvet Room, but one of the members of the spirit world. The Spirit World, as it sounds, is where lost souls go for help to either rest in peace or find their bodies and watch over them. I signed the contract in the Spirt World and Celestia helped me find my body, which was pretty easy. She returned me to my body and the first thing I saw was a crying Yukari. She must've been visiting me for quite some time now. I was to weak to speak or move but I gave it my all to try and touch her cheek. She freaked out at first, but then she was overcome by joy and embraced me. This feeling… this feeling of love and joy… I missed it so much.

A week past as I finished my therapy. I was admitted from the hospital to see all my friends and family. They were all waiting to see me. Never in my life was I so happy to see everyone once again. We had arrived at the old Iwatodai Dorm, which Sarisa now owns. Everyone but Aigis didn't show. As the gang decided to leave to see a new movie, only Yukari decided to make me stay. All I have to say is that… I had fun that night… No! Not sex, but something similar. I returned to school the other day and the other teachers and students where happy to see me...even Maya. After class I went to see my Kendo club...what's funny I'm now the captain since Chaz and Yuko decided to make me it. All I know is that I was extremely happy. During the night, Celestia came by as a new student as Gekkukan High and also a new resident of the dorm. Celestia's arrival made Yukari jealous, since when I told everyone besides my family about how I returned, she thought I was spending more time with her. I can't blame her though. All I know for sure is this:

I need to make my Six Months last with memories that will last forever.

* * *

Well **there you have is like six chapters of the Original story in one small summary. Please review guys. I'll make the next Chapter this week and it's brand new. See ya **


End file.
